Unexpected
by GrimFWaters
Summary: During Eclipse. Edward is hunting and Bella is being babysat by Rose and Emmett... Of course this leads to her being scarred for life. ONE SHOT


Bella's Point of View

I couldn't believe that Edward was forcing Rosalie and Emmett to babysit me while he went hunting. Forcing me to have a slumber party with Alice was one thing, but this was something else. Rosalie didn't even like me, and I was in more danger being around Emmett (with his insane pranks), than if they handed me over to Victoria. Bored of watching reruns I turned off the television and decided to go and find Emmett before one of his pranks found me.

The house was enormous, but I managed to check every room, and still there was no sign of Rosalie or Emmett. They weren't even in their bedroom; which I was very timid to check and knocked for at least five minutes before entering. Ready to give up I thought to check one more place: the garage. I stepped through the door and called for them.

"Rosalie? Em…" I was frozen in place- I couldn't look away if I tried- and I screamed at the top of my lungs. They were dressed and standing in front of me before I could blink.

"Bells, what's wrong?" Emmett asked when I finally stopped screaming. He and Rosalie both wore masks of concern. There was silence for a beat before I started shouting.

"MY EYES! THEY BURN!" I covered my eyes, but the memory was playing over and over again in my mind. I shouted again, this time unintelligibly.

"What do you mean Bella? What happened?" Rosalie asked me. I shook my head violently.

"Y-you… Em-Emmett… On Carlisle's c-c-car…" I was slowly walking backwards, trying to get back in the house and away from _them_.

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was just working on Carlisle's car; he thought there was something wrong with the engine.… Are you alright Bella?" She asked in the kindest tone she had ever spoken to me with. I rubbed my eyes and my hands came back wet. Was I crying? My face burned and I knew it was red. I knew what I had seen, though I wished nothing more than to believe otherwise. Instead of answering her I ran back into the house. I shut and locked the garage door and ran to Edward's room; only falling twice in the process. I shut and locked Edward's door. I could not believe what I had just witnessed. I laid face down on the bed and tried to disappear. I tried to think of anything _but _what I had seen, but eventually the memory kept coming back. It was a never-ending torture. I was never able to fall asleep, but it had been dark for a while when there was a knock at the door- to which I did not respond.

"Bella, may I come in?" Edward's velvet voice pled. I could never deny him.

"Of course." I told him. He must have unlocked the door, or broken the lock, because he entered easily. "How was hunting?" I asked him without moving.

"It was good." I should have known he wouldn't just leave it be. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine." He sighed.

"Then why are you laying face down on top of the comforter?" He rolled me over and I pulled a pillow over my face, which was once again burning red. Stupid blush. He pulled the pillow out of my firm grip. I covered my face with my hands, but he pried them away. Stubbornly I kept my eyes closed. "I'm going to kill them." He told me off handedly.

"Don't kill them, it was my fault. I should have known better than to go looking for them." My face burned hotter as I spoke.

"It was not your fault. They were supposed to be watching you, and I was the one who forced you to stay here with them. Will you open your eyes for me? Please?" He rested his hand on one of my burning cheeks. Grudgingly I opened my eyes, but refused to look him in the eyes. I concentrated on the top of his head. "Could you look me in the eyes?" He asked. I knew I was behaving like a child, but I felt like I had just lost my innocence. In a way, I had just lost a big part of it. I was scarred for life. I had never seen male anatomy, aside from the cartoons in our health textbooks. And then what they were doing… My blush, which had started to fade, came back to resurface. I groaned.

"Make it go away. My eyes- they burn, Edward. They literally burn." I mumbled. He pulled me into his arms and held me tight. His cold marble skin felt nice against my burning cheeks. "I told you I didn't want to be babysat."

"I am so sorry." He whispered in my ear and ran his fingers through my hair.

"He is going to tell jokes and make fun of me for all of eternity." I groaned and Edward stiffened.

"Emmett is the most inappropriate person I have ever known, but even he knows to draw the line at this one. Are you sure you don't want me to kill them? Because I will. Alice and Esme have offered to help me. Carlisle might help too, he is rather frustrated about this happening on the hood of his car." I pushed myself away from him and looked him in the eyes.

"Esme?" I asked.

"Yes, Esme. She truly does see you as her daughter, and is thinking up terrible ways to punish Em and Rose for this. She may be more upset than I am, that you have been tainted." Would I ever get a reprieve from blushing? I sighed, stretched, and stood up. "Where are you going?" Edward asked, grabbing my hand.

"I have to face them eventually, and I am hungry. I am going to the kitchen to make myself dinner before Esme can beat me to it."

"If that is what you wish." I was picked up and put down in the kitchen in less than a second. I made a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and began eating it at the unused dining room table. Emmett and Rosalie came in and I focused intently on my sandwich.

"We just wanted to apologize." Emmett told me. Of course my face turned beet-red again.

"Sorry." Rosalie added. I was thankful for the large bite of sandwich that I had just taken. I nodded in response and hoped they would leave.

"You should be sorry," Edward spat at them. "after what you did. Do you have no boundaries? Don't answer that." Thinking about the whole ordeal I lost my appetite. I put my sandwich back on the plate and pushed it away. "I have to deal with it all the time in my head, but you have crossed a line bringing Bella into this." I stood up and forced myself to look at everyone.

"Look, it's not that big of a deal." I knew I was a terrible liar, but I hoped that they would all feel sorry enough for me that they'd keep their mouths shut. "Can we please just move on and pretend like it never happened?" Emmett nodded.

"Bella they need to…" I put my hand over Edward's mouth.

"Edward, drop it." I told him. I picked up my plate and left the room. I was glad I was good at suppressing unhappy memories. By the next morning, hopefully, all would have been forgotten. "Take me home, Edward."


End file.
